


taken care of

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Car Accidents, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, buddy - Freeform, platonically fluffy, practically married dorks, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock gets hurt and Foggy and Karen are worried and take care of him.</p><p>more just drabbly fluff sort of. Idk man its 1:30 AM</p>
            </blockquote>





	taken care of

**Author's Note:**

> I looove the TV Show Daredevil but I know nothing about the comics so I'm just going by what I've learnt about the characters from the show. I love when they call each other buddy and I love how worried Foggy gets and their friendship is just adorable so this happened pleeease let me know if u like this and if u have suggestions for other fics with this show or know any that I could read thanks

Matt was lying on the couch listening to Foggy’s angry yelling about what kind of people were allowed to drive these days. He was still upset at what had happened yesterday. They had been walking to their office together and Matt had been tired and sore from an encounter with a mobster that night so he was slower than usual.

While crossing the road a car that was going too fast, sped around the corner and didn’t have time to stop. Matt had heard it coming and Foggy had seen it coming but Matt knew his friend couldn’t get out of the way in time and that he couldn’t because of the bruising he had on his leg from last night. So, much to Foggy’s frustration, Matt pushed his friend out of the way and got hit. 

It wasn’t serious and he was mostly fine except for a few dozen stitches and some good bruising. He also had a concussion but that didn’t mean he couldn’t take care of himself. It hurt to move but that was normal for Matt Murdock now, and he was beginning to grow used to it. Foggy, being unaware of Matt’s vigilante habits, was insistent that he take care of him for a while. 

“Foggy, I can take care of myself. It wasn’t even that bad, you don’t have to stay here.”

“You saved me and then got hit by a car. You know I worry about you Buddy and then you go and do that. Nope, you’ll just have to get used to us being a little more married than usual. So I’m going to forcibly move myself in for a while so I can make sure you’re not gonna hurt yourself and because dude, you saved my life.”

Matt just laughed at the married comment. They were such close friends that yes they sometimes got mistaken for a couple and Foggy always thought it was hilarious and took it as a compliment. 

So now Foggy was staying in Matt’s apartment with him and Karen dropped by everyday with various meals and baked items. She was very worried and fussed over Matt’s bruises, occasionally pecking kisses on his forehead or cheeks.

Foggy did worry about Matt a lot and had a hard time letting his friend do anything on his own.

The blind hero and been making some lunch when Foggy found him and insisted he go back to bed. 

“I know you can do it by yourself but every time I tell myself that you can I just see you get hit by that stupid car again. So just, till your better, let me do it? Or Karen? I just want to keep you safe buddy.”

Matt turned to his friend and sighed but nodded and did as is friend requested.

It was actually quite nice having Foggy and Karen around to keep him company and fill his usually empty apartment. It felt homier with them around and the constant supply of cookies and brownies was definitely appreciated. They even had drunk game nights where they played verbal charades and slaps. It was nice, having his home so full and lively. Karen sometimes stayed over too and it was a little sleep over with the three of them. 

Once Matt’s wounds healed, the three were closer and Foggy was a little more protective of his best friend but he didn’t mind his friends walking him home or insisting on helping him around more because he felt cared for. He had a small family of his own and while he protected them and the city as Daredevil, they protected him as Matt Murdock. And it was good.


End file.
